Men in Black Dattebayo!
by IxISaki-ChanIxI
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are the best of friends, until Sasuke asks "the question". "Sakura, let me cut to the chase. Will you go on a date with me?" Lemons OMG
1. The adventure begins!

"Hey Sakura-chaaaaaaan!"boomed none other than Naruto , my onii-chan. He was on his usual morning rampage, and was now shuffling through the litchen cabinet searching for some instant ramen.

"Hey Narutooooooo!"I shouted, giving him my usual greeting of my big,toothy,wolfy grin, and he in turn gave me a big hug and we sat down to breakfast.I had already gotten dressed and made breakfast, which Naruto happily scarfed down along with his ramen.I was wearing faded blue jeans with a brown sweater and a pink shirt on top that said 'Thats my bro!' with a picture of me and Naruto. Naruto himself was wearing jeans with an orange shirt that said 'Dont mess wit' my sis,dawg!' (which I couldn't help giggling at while receiving a confused look from my Onii) with a fox and a girl that was petting it. It was our tradition to wear sister/brother clothing because we held each other so close to each other's heart. After we ate, we grabbed our bags and left for school.

"I'm so syked! We get to go to school with Neji , Tenten , Shikamaru, Ino , Teme , and Temari!"Naruto said in vigor. Seems to me that everything gets him excited...

"I know!" I agreed. I could not help but to blush about thinking of Sasuke, or Teme as my brother so fondly called him. Sasuke and I had been best friends since we met when I was in Kindergarten and he the first.

"Hey, sis, stop staring into space and eat! We have to get finished so we'll get to school on time." Naruto said, knocking me out of my Sasuke induced trance.

"Oh yea!" I cried, pouring my miso down my throat and jumping out of my seat. "Let's go!" and with that, we sped out the door.

Sasuke POV.

Today was the first day of school. I was really looking forward to seeing dobe and his sister is so that is so fucking hot!

**Ooh ,ooh theyre coming act cool kay?**

_What the hell, man, who are you?_

**I'm your inner Sasuke. Now shut up and look sexy, she's coming!**

_Why should I listen to you?_

**Because A: The chick is FLAMING hot, and B: I can haunt your thoughts until you die.**

_Yeah yeah, haunting. Blah blah blah phhh._

"Duuuuuuuuuuude!"they both said giving Sasuke a fox-like grin and a wolfy one.

They did their signature high five handshake. After finishing the secret hello that is too complicated to go into, Naruto and Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"How 'bout it?" Sakura asked.

"Hn,notin much." Sasuke replied coolly.

As Naruto was about to say something stupid, they heard a rumbling. then they heard a roar of voices. It was...FANS!Hundreds of them!

"LAST ONE TO SCHOOL GETS RAPED!"Sakura yelled and off they went...or technically ran!

And so begins the adventure!

**What didja think ? R&R PEOPLE!**


	2. Sakusasu whoooooooot!

_**Tuesday, March 18, 2008 Well 2nd chappie 101 is on class!hehe, just kiddin' wit ya dawg!anyways in this chap things get straight up gangsta, ya heard me?anyways thnks to ev'ryone who r&rd!**_

"Shaiah! USURATONKACHI! NARUTO YOU MUTTAFIN' IDIOT!!"Sakura yelled.Naruto had once again screwed up...What else is new?"DAAAAAAAA! SAKURA CHAN, I'M SORRY! DON'T HURT ME!"He was in deep shit now! "GRRRRRR!DOBE UR SO DEAD!" WTF? Sasuke's in it too?Alright hers what happened...

_**Message from: Duckie-poo**_

_**pinky meet me after school kay?**_

_**"huh?meet im after school.Hmmm better see what he wants."Sakura came up to sasuke with that big toothy grin."hiya duckie-poo! how ya doin'?"Sasuke looked at her."Sakura, let me get straight to the point...Will you go out on a date with me?"Sakura looked at her freind surprised."O...M...G...!"**_**he likes us he so friggin likes us!-inner sakura "**_**Duckie...really?"she asked. "Do I gots to repeat?"he said."OMG I WUV WOU TWO DUCKIE,SQUEEE!!" she squealed and jumped up to hug him."Uhhhhhhh...Okay..." Just then, Naruto popped up from nowhere and yelled,"OMG YOUNG LOVE YOU CAN NEVER PREDICT IT!!DATTEBAYO!"**_

AND THUS AN IDIOT WAS MASSACRED!

"Oi Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan..."Naruto whined,"Did ya have to hit me so hard oooooiiiii..."Sakura glared at him.

"Hmmmmph served you right Onii-chaaaaaaaaan."she mocked.Sasuke chuckled.

"You ARE an idiot, dobe.Hehe."

"AIYAH, NOT FUNNY TEME!YOU GOTTA LICK TOO!" Sasuke looked affended.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Miss _did I hurt your wittle feelwings?"he said in a mock baby voice.Sakura snickered.

"Ne,ne Sakura-chan, why'd ya have to get a bastard as a boyfriend ne?I don't know where you get your taste in guys, but it STINKS!"Both lovebirds looked menacingly at him.

"NARUTO..." OH BOY...

Naruto was in his fifth period while Sakura and Sasuke were in their gifted classes."Hey Boo, since when did you start putting photos in your locker?"Sakura asked curiosly as they put up their books to get ready for gym with Naruto.

"Uhhhhh,since first day of school?"he answered.

"Hmmmm never saw those.Anyways, Onii-chan and I are throwing a party.You in or what?"she said.He smirked

."Now my little Princess Pinky,why on earth would I go to a public party with fans?"he asked in a youre-so-cute-when-you-ask-something-stupid-like-that- voice.

"Because it's the perfect way to show that we're together and taken so we can get that through their thick skulls."she replied smoothly.

"Hn."

"Awwwwww!That is soooooooo cute!"

"...?"

"CUTIE PIE!!"

"Hn."

"Che whatever...Hn.."

"My line."

"Don't care"

"Hn"

"Hnnnnnnn"

"...?"

"Cute."

So how was it?Great i know but still short heres a preview of the next chappie!!

_**Gym class of Mortal Combat:Deadly Alliance**_

_**She(Sakura) swung a back kick at her (Li Mei), ducked and punched her in the stomach.(Since her fighting style is Mantis she was very fast.)**_

_**only one line because next chapter gets very intense and bloody.**_

_**(the six tailed wolf in sakura comes out and kills ...mmmmph!mmmmmph!)**_

_**Sasu:sorry guys but i had to shut her up she has to type it in the next chapter**_

the three were heading to gym."ne,ne you guys i heard gai -sensei is making us practice our best jutsu and then spar with someone."Sakura beamed."KAIAHHHH! I LOVE GYM CLASS!!"she ran off.Sasuke sweatdropped."You do know the whole class will be scared half out their wits now,right?"Naruto asked. "Uh-huh"Sasuke replied.

_**ooooookaaaayy that was wierd...anyways if i got more reviews it wouldve been longer...its not all ur fault... IMA LAZY SHIKAMARU!KAIAHHH!**_


	3. gym class

_**helllllllllooo america ,japan ,and jupiter chappie three!!**_

**Gym class of mortal kombat:Deadly alliance**

Oh Oh Oh Ooooh

Ya'll ready?

Oh Oh Oh Ooooh

Yeah.

Let's Go!

Oh Oh Oh Ooooh

She (Sakura -sonya blade)swung a back kick at her, (Karin-Li Mei)ducked and punched her in the stomach.(Since her fighting style was mantis she was very fast like Lee)She was going so fast she was a blur.Li Mei was sorry she challenged Sonya.Knowing her over confidence, Sonya was sure to show no mercy.(oh _really _Li Mei ?)

Now here it is, want to make you move  
something with a funky Kung Foo groove  
something that will make you shout  
make you play to the crowd  
and make you want to turn it out

Li Mei did the only thing she could think of doing ."forbidden jutsu: malacious murderer."she whispered in an almost inaudiable voice.  
so homies gather 'round (right 'round)  
i'll pick you up take you on go pound-for-pound  
'cuz i'm the only man who'll please ya  
i got a little something that'll tease ya  
so throw those hands up high (come on)  
shake your body move from side to side (thats right)  
cuz we just begun party people in the place yeah we're having fun  
oh yeah i'm gonna be a big star  
i'm gonna lay it on and go woo-hah  
cuz when the mood gets exciting (come on)  
when everybody's Kung Foo fighting

Sonya then stopped and fell to her knees in an earsplitting scream.Li Mei smirked in satuisfaction and saun(just get on to Neashyuubi already! ok ok dont kill me kyuubi)

(Chorus)  
Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting - hunh (come on, hoo-hah)  
Those kids were fast as lighhing - ha (woo-chop)  
In fact it was a little bit frightening - hunh (huh-huh-huh)  
But they fought with expert timing. - ha  
Pink chakra swirled around her as she rose.She then snapped her neck to the side like some dead person who rose from the dead.Then in an instant, she was behind Li Mei.Everyone was startled.She then dug her fist into Li Mei's back.She gave it a few good tugs and...RRRRRIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP!Out came...came..Li Mei's whole skeleton.She dropped to the floor..lifeless.  
Sing it girl

Sexy Kung Foo Fighter  
Let me take you higher

i got the moves baby

sing kung foo fighter  
take you higher

Aaaaw yeah!

Sakura soon turned to normal and was filled in on the whole story

There's bright lights on and no cold flow (so what?)  
A kung foo fighter in a disco  
he's out to take his chance  
he goes for honeys in the house and he goes for romance (he's on the floor)  
he's got a white suit on fight pants on and the night has just begun  
cuz when he lays it on with style  
a ladies man with a nice smile  
and right befroe his eyes  
sees a pretty young thing looking real fly (so fly)  
he wants to make the score  
so he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor  
he's giving her line after line  
she tells him that he looks real fine  
she sees the man's perfect timing  
just like when he's kung foo fighting

(chorus)

Sing it girl

Sexy Kung Foo Fighter  
Let me take you higher

kung foo fighters everywhere  
throw those hands in the air  
the time has come to turn it out  
everybody let me hear you shout  
1-2 Do the Kung Foo

Crowd: 1-2 Do the Kung Foo!

Say 3-4 on the dance floor

Crowd: 3-4 On the dance floor!

Come on 1-2 Do the Kung Foo

Crowd: 1-2 Do the Kung Foo!

Say 3-4 on the dance floor

Crowd: 3-4 On the dance floor!

One more time  
roundhouse kick karate chop too  
i'm gonna teach you all the kung foo  
its an eastern thing that's what i'm saying  
while the retro disco track's playing  
gonna make you shout, make you beg for more  
so get your body on the dance floor (come on girl)  
So boys and girls you know what to do  
throw those hands up adn do the kung foo

so umm Karin died eh i hated her anyways


	4. kids?

_**okay this is my first fic so please no flames! as most of you know,im a comedian and i write all sorts of funny stuff so yeah enjoy this...**_

_**WTF? You finally started?!Man took ya long enough! I was about to call police! You had me worried sick!!-konoha.chick 91(she didnt really say that!!)**_

_**EH? I aint scared of no po-pos! Call the po-pos, I dont care!(hehe got that from madea) Anyways on wit the story!!**_

_**blah -inner**_

blah-talking

_blah-_ thinking

sakura POV:

"Hey Sakura-chaaaaaaan!"boomed none other than Naruto , my onii-chan."Hey Narutooooooo!"I shouted, giving him my usual greeting of my big,toothy,wolfy smile.He gave me a big hug and we headed down to breakfast.I was wearing faded blue jeans with a brown sweater and a pink shirt on top that said 'Thats my bro!' with a picture of me and Naruto.Naruto was wearing jeans with an orange shirt that said 'Dont mess wit' my sis,dawg!' with a fox and a girl that was petting it.It was our tradition to wear sister/brother stuff.After we ate, we grabbed our bags and left for school."I'm so syked!We get to go to school with Neji , Tenten , Lazboi (lazy boy) , Ino , Teme , and Temari!"Naruto said in estatic.Sure everything gets him excited...

sasuke POV

Today was the first day of school.I was really looking forward to seeing dobe and his sister Sakura.She is so cute.Scratch that , she is so hot! **Ooh ,ooh theyre coming act cool kay?**_yeah yeah phhh_

"Duuuuuuuuuuude!"they bot h said giving Sasuke a fox-like grin and a wolfy grin.They did their signature slap dout clap clap slap high five handshake."How 'bout it?" Sakura asked."Hn,notin much."Sasuke replied.Just then they heard a noise.It was...FANS!Hundreds of them!"LAST ONE TO SCHOOL GETS RAPED!"Sakura yelled and off they went...or technically ran!

_**so how was the first chapter?i no short yes but i need inspiration!so anyways review!oh i got i pole out so make sure you read it!**_

_**omg bunny dattebayo!**_

_**() ()**_

_**(o)**_

_**(" " )**_

_**" "**_


End file.
